One Hundred and Sixty
by my oh mighty
Summary: 160 prompts of Two-Bit Mathew's life.


**Disclaimer **I do not own _The Outsiders._

Also, I read another FanFiction with these prompts, well I changed some to suit me, but I don't know how that works. So I'll just say I don't own them :)

Bad language and mentions of sex.

* * *

**1 – Light**

Two-Bit could see the light from under his mother's door stream into the hallway. He could hear her muffled cries, the ones his bastard father caused. She would have her elbows resting on the bed, her knees on the floor; she would be praying for the one thing Two-Bit was most grateful was gone.

**2 – Secure**

The men of the family are the protectors; the women can feel safe with them in the house. Two-Bit still locked the front door, and the back, and the available windows. He needed protection too.

**3 – Star**

"Star Light Star bright,  
The first star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight."

Two-Bit could hear his kid sister mumble this to herself. He couldn't hear her wish of course, but he didn't have to think twice about knowing for what she wanted most. The same thing their mother still mourned.

**4 – Sinner**

Two-Bit had only seen Soda cry once before, and that was when Darry knocked him so hard in the balls he nearly spewed. So he knows that Pony running away isn't all of his problems. But hearing about Sandy made even Two-Bit quiet for more than a few hours. He only started again when he decided saying the terrible names for her playing over in his head wouldn't be such a bad idea to produce aloud.

**5 – Amazing**

He couldn't even fathom the Curtis brother's strength at the moment. Ponyboy still wasn't home, while Two-Bit himself was slowly falling apart at the seams. He wouldn't look anybody in the eye, because he just knew, just knew they would see right through him.

**6 – Dream**

He would dream about his past as a happy family often. His dad would come through the front door, only a slight twinge of alcohol on his breath. Tonight was no exception. Not that he would ever tell anybody that. Greasers didn't have dreams.

**7 – Unforgiving**

It was unforgiving for Two-Bit not to come home that night and worry his mum, but he really just couldn't handle the stress. He _knew_ it was wrong, but alcohol really did fix it.

**8 – Time**

He was late for school. Again. It was just Steve and himself in the car today, and they didn't even have the usual Ponyboy as an excuse this time.

**9 – Grey**

Everybody said Two-Bit was an unobservant person, but he could definitely see the grey hairs showing through his mother's dyed hair. Money was worse than ever with her job cutting the hours on all the female bartenders' shifts.

**10 – Work**

He knew it was selfish not to have a job. But, actions overwrite thoughts.

**11 – Hurt**

He cut his thumb on the can of beer he was drinking. The thought of it being a premonition flashed through his mind, it was gone as soon as the tip of the can was at his mouth.

**12 – Pretend**

He was pretending to be merely homeless, collecting money off customers at the front of the convenient store when he saw her. She was one he would not take money from. May as well try and redeem his first impression right away.

**13 – Ring**

He rang the number she gave him. A phony.

**14 – Gold**

Ponyboy and Johnny made it home. They kept going on about some Green-Gold mumbo jumbo Two-Bit wished he understood, with those two though, you have to have a unique mind.

**15 – Music**

The Mickey Mouse opening song blasted through the house. He was babysitting Emily whilst also getting ready for the rumble. He bribed her with candy not to tell their mum, her rules not his. Little kids never understand the full power of blackmail until it's too late.

**16 – Definition**

Pony asked him what his definition of a rumble was? What on earth is a definition?

**17 – Greif**

Johnny died. No fancy words were needed.

**18 – Repression**

Two-Bit feels like he has lost all control of himself when Dally got himself killed too.

**19 – Paternal**

John Mathews leaving didn't just affect Two-Bit's mother and sister, they just showed it more. Two-Bit went and did the one thing his father had taught him, bottle away your feelings.

**20 – Young**

Two-Bit was far too young to be attending two funerals. He left half way through the joint ceremony because he couldn't stand the humiliation of crying in front of others, he did the sobbing in the car, bent over his steering wheel.

**21 – Mind**

His mind was even more jumbled than normal now. The Curtis house was all he had; Steve worked to get his mind off things but snapped at Two-Bit too much to have him standing around his work station.

**22 – Destiny**

It was destiny Two-Bit decided when he saw the pretty customer from the grocery store that day behind him in the Dairy Queen drive thru.

**23 – Coffee**

He was ecstatic when she accepted his date. Well, she said they could get a coffee if he got back in his car and stopped blocking the drive thru. Two-Bit would take what he could get.

**24 – Day**

He was glad it was a nice day. His hair had a tendency to frizz even with the grease, and he needed to impress Kathy. God, he sounded like a freaking girl.

**25 – Intemperance**

Two-Bit can see his mother slouched over the kitchen table on his way out the door, and he just knows she is passed out from the alcohol raid she went on last night. Hell, it's happened enough to him.

**26 – Holy**

He cursed every supposed holy saint up in the heavens that his car chose to break down today of all days. _With_ Kathy in the car.

**27 – Favour**

"Evie must be a real good lay Steve. Aye? Staying with you for months on end. Not even a cheater. Well, you not so much, I heard about what happened with Penny Roster the first week." Two-bit can see Steve clamping his mouth shut and just can't hold his laughter in. Steve offers to fix Two-Bit's car at a discount if he just gets the hell away from wherever Steve is.

**28 – Journey**

It took a bit but Two-Bit managed to convince Kathy to go on a spontaneous road trip with him. If only he could have decided something a little fancier than the dairy queen the next town over.

**29 – Innocent**

Two-Bit definitely learnt the hard way that Kathy was no innocent. Trying to drive with a hand moving up his leg was not something he had ever expected. They had pulled over within 5 minutes trying to resist. Oh but was it worth it.

**30 – War**

He didn't even know there was a possibility. He had never watched the news before, and apparently no one wanted to talk about, so Two-Bit learnt the hard way about being dispatched from his own country. His letter had come that morning.

**31– Sky**

Just as Two-Bit reaches his front door he looks up at the sky; he can see that star his sister is always mumbling to. With a quick movement inside he remembers he doesn't believe in that shit.

**32 – Together**

The remnants of the gang are all together in the Curtis house. The missing presence of the Dally and Johnny is always known but no one mentions it. Two-Bit decides not to mention his draft letter from yesterday, its bullshit anyway.

**33 – Act Out**

Two-Bit is home alone when he decides to properly read the letter. There's no way out. Jail or army. And Two-Bit knows jail is nothing like the shit he got sent to when he was a juvenile, or the phoney cells he gets thrown into for public indecency or intoxication. He throws everything in sight. His mother came home that night after picking his sister up from a friend's house. Cups and plates are broken, walls have holes, and she notices Two-Bits fists are mangled to a degree she has never seen before. She notices the letter before she has a chance to lash out. She cries all night, Emily comforts her mother but doesn't understand what the problem is.

**34 – Irked**

Two-Bit is trying to pay attention in class for once; his letter has him on edge. Everyone notices, but no thoughts are correct. All he can hear is a girl he would normally find attractive tapping her pencil on her desk repetitively. He rushes out as soon as the thought of punching a girl crosses his mind.

**35 – Melancholy**

It's random, completely random, but he thinks about a little girl who died when he was younger. They were in Kindergarten together, never spoken, but he thinks for her family.

**36 – Serenade**

He sees a noticeable blond across the street, he sings as loud as he can to embarrass her. He gets a surprise when Kathy laughs and sings back. Oh yea, he digs this girl.

**37 – Savage**

John Mathews is a savage. That's the only word Two-Bit can conjure up. He came back last night, Two-Bit saw the joy in his mother's eyes, he also witnesses the joy disperse when all he wanted was money. Five years he has been gone. Two-Bit couldn't even comfort his sobbing mother on the floor, he needed to get out. He needed to find Kathy; hopefully she was in a mood, the good kind.

**38 – Confusion**

He is beyond confused when he sees Kathy crying through her bedroom window. Instead of doing the right thing, going inside and comforting her, he goes to Bucks and finds a new broad. But why oh why does he feel a weird thing in the pit of his stomach?

**39 – Twisted**

Emily is wringing her hands in her lap, fingers twisted. Why was she home alone? "Mum said she was finding another job."

**40 – Hungry**

Whatever his mother's new job is it must pay well, Two-Bit hasn't been fully hungry in days.

**41 – Shadows**

"I saw the shadow Two-Bit! He was right behind me." Two-Bit did not expect Kathy of all people to be frightened by a shadow walking behind her. "If it weren't for George, I'm sure he would have grabbed me." She starts crying again.

**42 – Follow**

He has started to notice somebody following Kathy as well.

**43 – Purpose**

What are all those padded things in the toilet now? When Two-Bit had asked Emily she seemed to get overly embarrassed for such a simple question. And asking her mum to get Two-Bit to stop asking question was just too suss. Why are they keeping secrets though? Fucking women.

**44 – Sun**

"Maybe we're just missing something?" Soda and Two-Bit watch Pony sitting on the front porch, watching one of those sunsets again. They learnt about his first kiss on the weekend.

**45 – Saint**

His mother, family and friends all pray for Two-Bit as he leaves for boot camp. And as little as Two-Bit is willing to admit, he prays too.

**46 – Special**

They say the group is special. Only certain people received draft letters. It's a mockery. Two-Bit can hear the snide remark in the sentence. _Special _people. The drop outs, the ones who haven't had a chance to start a life yet, why even start after all?

**47 – Sick**

Two-Bit is not only mentally sick, but physically as well. He saw Jason get blown to pieces, a man with a daughter no more than five years old. They were stationed together and he was one of the only people keeping Two-Bit sane.

**48 – Almost**

He almost decides to sacrifice himself to enemy territory. He is slowly succumbing to the guilt of wasting life.

**49 – Gift**

The letters from home arrived, two for Two-Bit. And as grateful as he is, he can't help thinking about the other soldiers receiving multiple.

**49 – Sloshed**

His stomach feels odd. Like it is filled up with un-natural liquid. His mouth is tinged with a metallic taste he can't quite place.

**50 – Pain**

The pain comes now. The first thing Two-Bit notices is that he is alone, in a white room, with tubes hooked up to places he didn't even know veins ran through. Shot in enemy territory.

**51 – Pillows**

The nurse specifically said if there was anything he needed at all, all he had to do was press the button. But as soon as Two-Bit pressed it and asked for a new pillow, his request was shot down, much like his leg.

**52 – Journal**

The nurse has embarrassingly heard Two-Bit's struggles to sleep at night. She suggests a journal to let his pent up frustrations out. He knows she means feelings and is just trying to find not such a sissy word for it, but Two-Bit isn't falling for it.

**53 – Silver**

The doctor who did the surgery on his leg while he was unconscious was able to retrieve the bullet. The silver 4g bullet sits in an envelope next to his momentary bed.

**54 – Air**

He was looking forward to smelling Oklahoma air again once he got off the plane, but that wish was short lived when the air was knocked out of his lungs by his mother and Emily's joint bone crunching hug.

**55 – Forever**

It feels like forever since he has seen Kathy, and he really doesn't understand why he cares.

**56 – Leaving**

Two-Bit is stuck in bed for days so sleeping during the day is all he can really do, so come night time he just lies there, thinking about whatever comes to mind. He hears the front door shut and can see his mother climbing in her car. He can't see her outfit properly, but he knows it's definitely not her usual attire.

**57 – Tragedy**

Kathy comes to visit and explains painfully while he was gone she was raped. Two-Bit tries to leave, kill the son of a bitch who did this to her, and even though he knows it's not her virginity gone, a part of her is. If someone even as naïve as Two-Bit can see it, he wonders how she is hiding this from everyone else.

**58 – Maternal**

Two-Bit mum's dad has just died, and Two-Bit really couldn't care less.

**59 – Old**

As bad as he feels, Kathy crying to Two-Bit is really starting to annoy him. The sympathy card is really just getting old. He gets none for getting _shot_.

**60 – Silence**

He regrets more than anything speaking his thoughts out loud. He just had to put his Two-Bits in.

**61 – Groggy**

He wakes up groggy and has a horrible feeling his medication caused him to fall asleep on Kathy while she ranting and raving on about how he was inconsiderate and a jack ass last night.

**62 – Moment**

He thinks for a few moments, many actually, and wonders why Kathy even comes over. They're not dating are they? He knows she gave him a hand job and all, but that doesn't really come with a relationship label does it?

**63 – Hour**

Hours pass and he still has no clue. He knows how girls get when you don't know your own relationship status though, so actually asking Kathy is out of the question.

**64 – Greed**

He feels greedy for eating most of the food in the house, the easily makeable food. But he has nothing to do all day.

**65 – Moderation**

The top floor at Bucks is used for mainly two things, sex and shooting up. Drugs have never been Two-Bits thing, not the hard stuff anyway, so why is he taking more medicated pills than he was required to?

**66 – Spiritual**

He swears there is a man in the corner of his room sometimes, standing there and staring at him. Two-Bit will roll over, put his covers over his head, and just pray for it to go away. He recognises the mangled face.

**67 - Beginning**

It feels like a new beginning when Two-Bit is finally able to walk again, leave the house. It's not a new beginning though; his first stop is the Curtis' house. That will never become a _new_ routine.

**68 – Unhealthy**

The amounts of thoughts that have been running through his head about Kathy are unnatural. She won't leave him alone, his own personal plague.

**69 – Peace**

He's lost count of the amount of hippies he's seen roaming the streets, just a bunch of animal fuckers. Peace doesn't exist in this world.

**70 – Land**

"Okay man, watch this! Took me ages to get it, but I got it." Soda smiles at Two-Bit first and then throws his arms backwards, making Two-Bit picture what would happen if his shoulders suddenly broke and went the whole 360degrees. Soda's legs follow his arms, and land back on the ground. A perfect no handed backflip.

**71 – Alone**

Finally feeling he has given Kathy enough time to cool off, he goes to her house. He can see her through her bedroom window; it's on the left of the small house. She's alone on her bed and reading a magazine, swinging her legs in the air. He tries to weave through the bushes, fuck using the front door. Girls go crazy for the mysterious showing up outside their window acts. Well, that's what guys would say when Two-Bit was younger, the older boys giving him advice. He had to learn somewhere.

**72 – Restrictions**

She tried to put a curfew on him, stop him from seeing Kathy even. "You will not be the result of a pregnancy Keith Mathews, I will not allow it!" Why was he still at home? He was 19.

**73 – Chipper**

She was chipper, he was _beyond_ angry. Seething at every pore. Some punk ass kid actually had the balls to deflower his kid sister? Fucker was dead, and then maybe Emily too. Why would she tell Two-Bit herself? Bitch clearly knew nothing, she was a kid.

**74 – Maybe**

He can't look at Emily anymore, he doesn't know what it is but- well actually, he does know what it is. The disgust of what she did. When did she grow up? But she didn't. Maybe Kathy should talk to her?

**75 – Requiem**

He can't sleep. All he can think about is what Jason's funeral would have been like? Who spoke, who attended, and who cried. He would have cried, that's why he didn't go. Oh who is he kidding, he wasn't invited and guiltily feels resentful towards Jason's family.

**76 – Forgetting**

He forgot. He fucking forgot. One thing he had to do, and he forgot. Maybe Buck would have a gun so he could shoot himself instead of facing her? One date. That's all it was. Show up and have a good time. Mickey Mouse was on TV. He'll need a much better excuse though. Maybe the shot to the head would be a good excuse after all.

**77 – Trust**

She did the female thing, went with the "You have to earn my trust back" thing. But just like all females, have the stupidest ideas of gaining trust. How and where on earth does kissing feet gain _trust_? Of course she thought she was hilarious.

**78 – Scar**

The cut he got from the beer can a while ago has actually turned into a scar, a small white line just over his fingerprints.

**79 – Dance**

He hadn't been to Bucks for a while. It was a planned trip, (in his head at least) but taking Kathy wasn't exactly planned. Dally would have laughed at taking a broad with him out, instead of taking one home. But damn, the way she is grinding up against him, Two-Bit wishes Dally was there so Two-Bit could prove him wrong.

**80 – Hallucination**

Two-Bit was looking at Johnny in the corner of the bar, scared. His eyes were darting around the room, watching the girls at their best, or worst, whatever way you chose to look at it. His shoulders were slightly hunched in and he was all but literally blending into the wall. He was the wall. Two-Bit shook the image out of his head.

**81 – Subtle**

They're walking through the streets alone, it's late at night and they have to squint to even see a few feet ahead of themselves. His arm is thrown over her shoulders and he can see she is trying to be subtle about the pain in her feet. Two-Bit doesn't usually notice heels, just the legs that go with them, but seeing how high they look he does the chivalrous thing. Throws Kathy over his shoulder in a swift movement and runs as fast as he can, her screaming from surprise.

**82 – Meaning**

"So ah, I think you must have written one wrong digit on that piece of paper you gave me, you know, the one with your number?" Kathy blushes, clearly forgetting about the whole fake number ordeal. "Ah yes, I've been meaning to fix that."

**83 – Unconditional**

He can hear Emily crying in her room, not even bothering to make it quiet. Their mum isn't home, and he really isn't good with 'women' emotions.

"Um, ah, are you okay Em?"

"Unconditional love. That's what all the girls keep saying. You're supposed to have unconditional love with a person you have sex with. And because I didn't love Gary they think I won't ever be loved! They said that Two!"

He wishes for nothing more than to wish boys had of said it instead. You can't fight girls.

"Uh, that's not true Em. I'll always love you. Ma too."

**84 – Sex**

Why has he still not managed to get Kathy into bed?

**85 – Passing**

A bunch of bikers from many towns over have been passing through for the last two days. Big leather jackets with tattoos covering almost every inch of their skin.

**86 – Messy**

Never in his life has he cared about something like this, never. She didn't even have judgement in her eyes, but for some mundane reason Two-bit was overly embarrassed at the state of his house.

**87 – Red**

He sees that red head from the movies all the time, laughing with her friends. His vision becomes as red as her hair; she is still responsible for his friends' deaths. No matter what crap Pony wants to spread.

**88 – Regression**

He'll see a toy truck sometimes or a toy plane and every memory of his childhood would invade his mind. Bring on things he wishes wouldn't.

**89 – Hidden**

It's like he has been hiding these past few days, or maybe _they_ have. But the gang feels broken, it is broken.

**90 – Cigarette**

Throughout his teenage years it has always been a five minute walk. When he was younger it would be an extra three minutes or so, his little legs only going so fast. Steve and him pushing and nudging each other the whole way, they haven't walked together for a while. The only thing that seems familiar is seeing Ponyboy smoking a cigarette on the front porch, Darry always kicking him outside.

**91 – Flowers**

He picks the pink flowers from the old ladies garden near his house. He hopes Kathy likes pink, she wore it once?

**92 – Games**

The little kids play with the stones in the streets, the sticks, and the mud. That's his street though; on the other side they have jump ropes and hula hoops.

**93 – Water**

Sometimes when he is in the shower he pictures what it would be like to bathe in something else. Like chocolate, what would showering in chocolate be like?

**94 – Never**

"Hey there handsome, what would you like?" The waitress came up behind him on the counter stool. She had whispered in his ear so seductively he was basically hard on the spot, he knew who it was. It had never even crossed his mind that Kathy might have a job.

**95 – Moody**

His ma had finally explained it, the horrifying, traumatizing thing Two-Bit was wondering about. The thing that made Emily crazy some days. He wanted to buy new ears and demolish every word he had heard from his mind. He's beyond glad he had never paid attention in Health classes about the girlish anatomy. Does Kathy have that too...?

**96 – Comedy**

Two-Bit felt bland at the moment; he needed to start having fun again. Dally wasn't his only friend.

**97 – Flutter**

Her eyes fluttered shut and rolled back a bit as he drew his hand down her body. Damn if he had of thought she had a great body before, without clothes was even better. It had only taken a box of chocolates too, well that and some bad singing she found 'endearing'.

**98 – Crisis**

In his defence, he was drunk. Not that it wasn't hilarious either way, but he at least had an excuse for his mother. Dane Madder and himself had the great idea of running down a street with their nuts hanging out; the cops thought it was a great idea to throw them in a cell for indecency.

**99 – Whoops**

He forgot Kathy would have been awaiting a call. Jail only gives one and he had used it on his ma.

**100 – Morning**

Two mornings after being released and Kathy wouldn't return any calls. He tried like three times too. Wait, how many times is the norm?

**101 – Year**

"Keith, this is your last year. You are not permitted to attend next year, move on, _do_ something with your life for Christ's sake." The school year was nearly over, he was done. He would be done with school so soon. But it's all he has ever known.

**102 – Perfect**

Two-Bit doesn't throw the word 'perfect' around often, never really. But Darry's burgers are always top notch, he can use the word.

**103 – Envy**

Who would have thought boys could envy? She knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. Grinding up against another male in front of him, the other guy didn't even seem to notice she was looking at Two-Bit with a twinkle in her eyes the whole time.

**104 – Carelessness**

He's lying flat on his back, face up at the sky, eyes closed. Passed out cold in the middle of the street, Steve finds him.

**105 – Destruction**

A plate comes flying but he ducks quick enough making it barely miss his head. Emily has her hands covering her ears. His ma is shouting, and he is shouting too. His mother is embarrassed, but so it Two-Bit. His mother is a whore, a real whore. Tim told him, one of his gang went to get some healthy action and found it hilarious, telling all his gang. Tim just wanted to see Two-Bits reaction, and a reaction he had.

**106 – Dead**

The grass is dead and it's kind of hurting his skin. He's smoking more than he usually would, but these are different circumstances now. He can see the fountain, where it all started and he pictures what would have happened. He doesn't know whether he's being too graphic, or not graphic enough. He really hopes it's the first one.

**107 – End**

The ends of the kids hair flicks in her neck, clearly an expensive perm her mother forked out the cash for. He doesn't he like perms, Kathy has nice curly hair.

**108 – Sacrifice**

"I have sacrificed everything for you, and this is how you treat me?!" He just ignores her; he wants to get a point across. He only came back to get the condoms in his top drawer.

**109 – Fly**

She undoes his fly slowly, and much as he likes it, he wants to rush, go fast. His whole body feels like he is late for something, his mind trying to figure out what.

**110 – Name**

She screams out his name, clawing his back. He grunts hers; appreciating every scratch he is receiving.

**111 – Wind**

He's with Tim Shepard outside, the wind blowing their hair, and it's weird even to himself. It's weird because it's _not _weird. The two have never really been friends, but as they talk now, it's natural. Like they've always hung around together.

**112 – Crawl**

He had just crawled under her bed when the door slammed open, her father standing in the doorway. "Who was that?" Kathy's a very good liar.

**113 – Change**

"He just ain't the same, you know? Going to parties and shit." They all have smokes in their hands, Two-Bit facing away from them though. He doesn't tell Soda about Pony going about Bucks bedrooms, Steve heard about it too, and yet says nothing.

**114 – Lullaby**

"Hush hot Kathy, don't you fry. Two-ies going to sing you a lullaby." She has to cover her mouth to smother her laugh; it's one of those embarrassing ones.

"Improvising are we?"

"Yep." He pops the 'P'.

**115 – Polite**

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Mathews." His mum has the biggest smile looking from Two-Bit to Kathy. His mum accepts the hug.

**116 – Proud**

Pony is across the room and Two-Bit knows he knows he's there .Two-bit just winks and looks away, he's past those days. He's proud of the kid, Two-bit himself always found Lilly Dodd's to be a looker.

**117 – Ignore**

She won't talk; she wouldn't even look at him when he saw her at the drive in. He's being ignored for reasons he doesn't know, and she doesn't even have the decency to explain. So why the fuck is it him who feels pained?

**118 – Landscape**

If any of the boys found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it. She hadn't sat down yet, just nervously pulling at the hem of her shirt. He hit the back of her knees making them collapse forward and he caught her, making her sit. Two-Bit Mathews had organised a picnic.

**119 – Fingers**

His fingers were drumming on his knee that was propped up. He couldn't look at her, but it didn't matter. She couldn't look at him either.

**120 – Thoughts**

Thoughts just weren't coming, and when they did, they weren't simple enough to define.

**121 – Solitary**

He wondered what it would feel like to be enclosed inside a stomach, surrounded by blood. Can they feel the organs?

**122 – Screech**

"Fuck Two-Bit! You're bloody 20 years old! Take some fucking initiative for _once_ in your life and grow up! I'm only 17 and still feel older than you sometimes! God dammit." She was livid, mainly because he was overly calm. It didn't take long for her to figure out why, he didn't think a temporary thing was a problem, but as soon as he said, "How do they fix it?" She knew what he was thinking. Thus making him learn what she was thinking…

**123 – Exhaustion**

He was lying back down on the couch, his mother up in her room the same way. Emily was nowhere to be found, and for that, he was grateful for the silence.

**124 – Intense**

Her voice is intense, but he understands why. She doesn't want him to be like his father, and he's starting to realize how close he is. He had to tell her about Kathy, she's his mother after all.

**125 – Memory**

Lying down next to Kathy, he thinks of how he nearly gave up during that war.

**126 – Yellow**

She keeps showing him all these little baby things she bought, mostly yellow. He doesn't understand why babies need shoes, they can't even bloody walk. "What if it's a boy babe?" Kathy looks mortified. "Fuck, I didn't even think of that!"

**127 – Laughter**

She's squeezing her legs together really tight, screaming about having a weak bladder. "Please hon, just- just please stop." Her mascara is smudged half way down her face, her eyes red. Her belly is very noticeable now; she had to drop out of school. 23 weeks the doctor said.

He stops tickling her when he sees a pee patch on the bed. "Kathy!"

**128 – Power**

He doesn't know whether it's because every time he sees her, he sees the belly. Or because she has these crazy hormonal moods that scare the shit out of him, but either way, she has his balls in the palm of her hand at the moment. Metaphorically speaking of course.

**129 – Leader**

He thinks of Darry. He was a true leader, more than those hoods running 'gangs' think they are.

**130 – Element**

Two-bit watches at Kathy spins around the room, she still has hope. She runs down the hallway pointing into each room what she would use it for if it was their house. Two-Bit can the see the real estate agent is overly annoyed, he knows they won't buy it. But seeing Kathy in her element of design, he ignores the man and focuses on Kathy telling her belly.

**131 – Foreign**

The suit is uncomfortable and quite frankly, a foreign feeling. And that's just the clothes. He's always known how to lie; the only reason they hired him.

"This one over here is a four door with a really nice engine, runs smoothly." Like he would know, he's never driven the car, but he will sell it. He was a car sales man making money for a soon to be new family.

**132 – Fire**

The small fire is on in the Curtis house, it's just Pony and Darry now. Soda moved out two weeks ago, but Darry says he comes over every day. He only moved three doors down, typical Soda.

"Just be sure Two-Bit, bloody be sure."

**133 – Tree**

Two-Bit sits up in a tree; he doesn't even know how he got up there. His body runs along a thick branch.

**134 – Picture**

He can't picture it, he just can't. She's gone though, so he doesn't have to picture it. He just has to look at reality. He cried for weeks, by himself. He would let Kathy see him crying. Emily was dead though, a bastard driving completely swept her off her feet alright.

**135 – Absent**

He wonders whether Kathy has noticed he hasn't been home in hours, he hopes so. Otherwise the whole plan is screwed and even if she never found out, it would be unbelievably awkward.

**136 – Noon**

He can see the car driving along the dirt road. He wonders whether it's just him or she's going awful slowly. He's sweating through his T-shirt, perfect. He has to keep wiping his palms on his jeans to lessen the slipperiness of it. She smiling really big when she gets out and he can't help but think she already knows. But then again, it's Kathy and somehow she knows every bit of gossip.

**137 – Body**

They've just been talking, her lying in between his legs and her head resting on his chest. Her hands are clasped over her belly and Two-Bit just stares at it. In a way, wondering how it was girls the universe decided to be the baby carriers. He would be just as good at it.

She suddenly turns around, faster than he thought a pregnant girl could. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Oh she knows, but he can play too. "Nope, just wanted to see you."

It wasn't supposed to go like this, but then again, he'd never heard of the girl being so nosy she found out already.

**138 – Long**

He says he's going to take a piss and notices the way her face absolutely drops. He's sitting in the long grass when she'd been waiting ten minutes and came to find him, not hurrying mind you. His legs are crossed and he is holding a small black box open in line with his chest.

**139 – Poke**

He keeps poking Kathy in the sides, too happy to not be touching her. They're standing with an estate agent, a different one. Different house, not nice. At all. But they decide they can make it work.

**140 – Hyperventilate**

"Shhh, baby. It's fine, its fine. It will be done soon and then the chub will be here, yea?" Their hands are rubbing together, not wanting to let go.

Only Two-Bit Mathews would need the encouragement from a pregnant fiancée during _her _labour.

**141 – Years**

It feels like actual _years _that Kathy is in the room. He wished he could have been a better person. What man can't even fucking watch his kid get born? He keeps scrapping his nails over his jeaned legs, no doubt causing red marks underneath. Eh, blood was never his thing. He didn't even know a person had that much blood.

**142 – Away**

When he's finally given the O.K to go back in the room, Kathy tells him they've already whisked the baby away to clean him. _Him. _

**143 – Wind**

It was the weather that named him, well, helped Kathy name him. She banned Two-Bit from giving suggestion. Elvis Jr, and Marty Joe weren't her things. He likes the name Storm anyway, it suits _his _little boy.

**144 – Wrinkles**

"Geez, old man. Getting wrinkles already. Don't worry though buddy, your dad will teach you how to pull broads. I got your ma after all." He lets go of Storms skin after pushing it together to make wrinkle lines, he's not allowed to do it when Kathy's home.

**145 – Important**

Two-Bit doesn't understand. At, all. Kathy says it a milestone or something. But how is three months a milestone? She said it about one month too.. And two months.

"Storm is turning three months Keith, that only happens once."

"Kathy, _every_ age only happens once."

"Either go get the balloons or leave."

"Yes, master." He mumbled his way out the door, to the car.

… To get the balloons.

**146 – Protection**

He can tell. She's not as sneaky as she thinks she is. He's learnt to always keep a condom in his pocket, underwear, car, shoe even. Not to be misinformed, he loves the way babies are made. But Kathy wanting another child was not an option at the moment, no freaking way.

**147 – Blue**

He always knew Kathy's eyes were blue, but when she cries they go _very _pale. Almost grey.

"I don't know what's wrong with me two? I know I should have told you but I've been trying to get pregnant and its just not working! I'm only 18 for Christ's sakes!"

"I know, that's exactly my point." And she understands why.

**148 – Eyes**

"Why do you always stare at mummy, dad? It's weird." Terrible two's had started.

**149 – Foot**

He never imagined this shit would actually be hard.

"Okay, let's try this again lil' Storm,

Criss Cross and go under the bridge  
Then you got to pull it tight.  
Make a loop but keep a long tail  
That is how to do it right  
Then you take the other string  
and you wrap it 'round the loop  
Pull it through the hole  
Now you got the scoop"

"Wait daddy, what do I do first again?"

"Kathy! Can you come in here?"

**150 – Talk**

She keeps hitting his chest and he's trying to push her away.

She's screaming but her cries are tuning her own voice out.

"You don't even look at me anymore Two!"

He stopped right in his tracks. His face pale and horrified. They made love on the couch, right then, right there. Storm up in his room.

**151 – Circle**

He has been circling the same roads for twenty minutes when he sees him. Smoking weed with a bunch of dropouts. Preteen years.

**152 – Lost**

Steve's over while Kathy is running around the house looking for something. Both married men now. Steve looks at Two-Bit but he just shrugs. He's going to grab them another beer when he walks past Kathy, head under the couch, ass in the air. He looks at Steve and puts his hands mere centimetres from her hips winking at Steve whilst he pretends to go at her from behind.

He acts subtle as Kathy finds what she lost, eyeing him for standing so close.

"Just wanted to see what you lost babe."

"Oh! My wedding ring. Storm said he'd hide it if he wasn't allowed to go to the movies with the Jimmy Hendricks, well, if he's going to be making threats he should really improve. Oh, I also told him you'd be having a talk to him."

Steve laughs as Two-Bit gets the fake parental face on. He and Evie are due in two months so Two-Bit doesn't even bother defending himself.

**153 – Fix**

No matter how fucking tight he screws the bolt, it comes loose at least once a month. The house was a great idea …about 14 years ago.

**154 – Special **

He's at the Curtis' childhood house. Darry still lives there, Pony moved out a couple of weeks ago. Soda at the front explaining about this wife's pregnancy, keeps saying how the child id going to be "special." Two-Bit can even hear the quotation marks when he says special.

"I don't get what you're trying to say Sode? Is Trace alright?"

He sighs deeply. "My baby's most likely not going to be able to see." The room's dead silent.

**155 – Fingers **

He's holding Kathy's hand as they walk down the street. He doesn't usually do this, and he can tell how much she loves it. Kids from his teen years are everywhere. Most have families, more than most have jobs. Only few moved to the other side of the tracks. But kids that started on the other side, they litter his streets now. Not everyone can buy their way through college without some extent of smarts.

**156 –Run**

She screaming as he's chasing her around the house. Storm yelling at them to shut up, them ignoring, naturally. She tires to run around the couch but Two-Bit jumps over trapping her to the floor.

**157 – Heart**

His hearts in his chest, both beaming from pride and dropping from sadness. Seeing him on the stage, smile so big. His friends are all there to watch Storm to. They're not a gang, they're just a group of buddies. Always have been. His little boys is _graduating._ Two-Bit smiles as he hears Kathy scoff as Storm kisses his girlfriend.

**158- Give**

Kathy and him, they give the traditional thing. Their son away. They say it's the girl who gets given away during marriage, but the feeling of their son leaving is all they can compare it to.

**159- Timeless **

He heard about Soda's death the other day, Pony and himself the only ones left. He hasn't moved properly for days, and no one will answer his questions. The walls are all white, the food is horrible, and Kathy isn't _there. _

"Hey dad. The nurse said you were asking for mum again? Still don't remember, eh?" Keith Mathews remembers. But his reality is a different story.

**160 – Together **

Ha can hear his own heart stop beating, the machines line flat. But it doesn't matter, Kathy's waiting. And its Storm's time to live.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. I know some things are out of sequence, such as Kathy and Two-Bits disaster date being after Johnny and Dally's death, but it just fit better, so please excuse it. Please do be kind enough to leave a review, it would mean a lot.

Want to know something so unbelievably weird? I started crying at the end. The end of my own story. But do you know why? Because I was picturing how _Pony _would be feeling. All his friends gone. Damn, I don't want to the last one to die…

Also, please do excuse any spelling mistakes. It's hard to go back and check every underlined thing when it's this long :) Haha


End file.
